Systems and methods for generating depth maps for images have suffered from lack of precision and requirements for great computing resources. Additionally, specialized hardware is often required in order to generate such a depth map. Imprecision in generation of such a depth map may result in poor resolution of acquired images and difficulty in identifying precise locations of objects within those depth maps. Without such precise identification of these locations, later processing of these images and objects may result in a reduced ability to rely on these locations and objects for additional processing.
Therefore, it would be desirable to present a method and apparatus that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.